<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then how should I begin? by Mellaithwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021178">then how should I begin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen'>Mellaithwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He's a ghost..."</i><br/>-- Captain America; The Winter Soldier</p><p>The Winter Soldier in ink, from the sketchbook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artwork [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then how should I begin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title, once again, is from TS Eliot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>then how should I begin?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still making my way through backdated artwork, slowly...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>